San Marino
San Marino (サンマリノ Sanmarino), officially the Most Serene Republic of San Marino, is a fan-made character for the anime and manga series:' Hetalia: Axis Powers'. She represents the european mini-state San Marino Appearance She has wavy blond hair, tied into two pigtails by two red ribbons, with a zig zag curl on the right side of her head that represents the three towers, "Rocca", "Cesta" and "Montale", symbols of San Marino and is also a her erogenous zone. She's very lean and her skin is slightly darker than Veneziano and lighter than Romano. She usually wears a white and blue dress, with a red ribbon. She's sometimes represented holding a piadina or a crossbow. Personality and Interests Aurora's a very determined, cheerful, sometimes also irascible. She likes to dress casual and smartly, but not too gaudy, except when participating in folk festivals where she loves being the center of attention. She loves the dishes, especially "Piadina Romagnola" (flatbread in english). She is very good with the crossbow and in fact every year she organizes a tournament crossbow. Her house is decorated in a medieval style. She loves to admire the landscape and the starry sky from the castle of her house and the flowers named Delphinium, mostly a type of this flower that his people named "Verissimo del Titano". Aurora is very patriotic, and very often wears the colors of the flag, so as to be considered "The typical girl flag". Although she seems calm enough and often smile, indeed hides a very insecure personality. Relationship﻿ North Italy Main article: North Italy '' She has an unstable relationship with him because he always makes her angry with his constant invasions into the San Marino's territory. When she stands next to him, she is always blushing because deep down she loves him, but she does not want to admit it. When they were kids they always played together and were good friends. Feliciano gave her a daisy in a sign of eternal friendship, which the girl still retains. She was the only one to know that Feliciano was a boy. Italy usually call her '"Sanny" (short for San Marino, the phoneme is similar to the English word "sunny"). '''<<"Because her beautiful smile make me happy! Vee">> South Italy Main article: South Italy They often have squabbles, but they are get on. She helped him together North Italy for his backwardness. Romano often goes to her house to buy varies stuff with excellent quality and cheap. America Main article: America '' After her liberation from Germans on WWII, she became a good friend of America, where he gave her a fountain. She usually visits America at his home. Malta ''Main article: Malta (Casey Kirkland) She's her best friend, they do many things together and are inseparable and they help each other. They do many pic-nic together for relax then after a hard day. Ancient Rome Main article: Ancient Rome She does not remember much about him, because she was just born when he disappeared. Seborga Main article: Seborga They are get on, Aurora sometimes visits him. She considers him one of his greatest friends. However, occasionally makes her angry for his sudden visits. Seborga often asks her a romantic date but she always refuses. Monaco Main article: Monaco They are very good friends since they were child. They always help each other. When Aurora has free time she visits her to spend the afternoon watching the sky together Trivia *The official date of her birthday, September 3, corresponds to when Saint Marino took refuge on Mount Titano and he founded San Marino as independent state with the consent of the Roman Empire. *Aurora originally was designed with auburn hair, but the author said: "everyone expects San Marino with brown hair, but I don't want my OC is considered to be a simple character created by a fan! My San Marino has to be different from others!" So she decided to change her hair color from auburn to blond. *Her surname is not official yet, but on the internet it is sometimes known like Vargas or Diacono, as "Saint Marino Diacono", the well-known founder of the republic. *An urban legend concerning the republic said that in 1996 San Marino and Sweden signed a peace treaty to formally end the state of war between the two countries implemented by the Thirty Years' War, and that a mix of Peace of Westphalia was signed an agreement between the two nations, which were then formally still at war. Another version mentions instead the Napoleonic Wars as the background of the alleged affair. Thoughts of the author ✖If you don't have the permission of the creator, DO NOT USE OR COPY THIS SUBJECT!✖ SumiSumiDance 12:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Hetalia Category:Ministates